Peter Pan's Twin
by xjeremysumpterx
Summary: All children grow up... except one. Everyone knows about the famous Peter Pan, but no one knows that he has a secret twin. Even himself.
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

**Peter Pan's Twin ~**** Chapter 1**

~ This is just a made up story that was made by my mind and is not a part of the real story, sorry if there is any wrong grammar ~

* * *

><p>All children grow up, except one... a boy who is known as Peter Pan, he was rather adventurous and brave as a young boy. Quite obnoxious really, is what everyone think he is. But he was never hated for that, no. Not everyone knows about his secret twin, even Peter himself.<p>

As usual, every night Peter goes out of Neverland to find stories to tell to the Lost Boys. He often goes to a young lady's house to hear the stories she tells to her brothers. But one night he decided to enter the house, so he tried to sneak in by the window that is often left open for some reason.

Carefully he tip-toed in through the window and into the room. Suddenly he tripped over the bundle of clothes that was on the floor.

_"OUCH!" _he said, loudly. And that was just enough to awoke the young lady that was in a deep slumber nearby him. With a little gasp she started screaming. But Peter quickly ran and put his hand on her mouth and asked _"What's your name?" _whereas she replies _"Please let go of my mouth will you?" _with a slight annoyed tone in her voice. Peter quickly pulled his hand back with silence, not realising his hand was left there. _"Sorry"_ he said while looking around the room.

In the corner of his eyes he saw a boy, not any boy but a boy who looked exactly like himself. He was shocked but curious. Peter slowly walks towards what may look like his _twin.__"Who's that?" _he asked while looking back to the young lady. _"Why, that's Percy. And my name's Wendy. Why'd you ask?" _she said. _"Don't you notice that he looks exactly like **me**? _Wendy stares at Peter for quite a bit. _"Why... Yes, she does. That's strange." _said Wendy.

Just then Peter got some headache and flashbacks played in his mind. _"Agh.. AAHH" _Peter scream. He saw himself running around a garden with that boy, then he went missing. Peter then woke up and saw Wendy and Percy surrounding him. _"What the-" _said Peter. _"How long have I been out for?" _he asked while trying to get up. _"Well.. it seems that is has been two hours since." _said Percy.

_"You sound like a... girl. Aren't you a boy?" _asked Peter. Percy felt embarrassed and hid behind Wendy. _"My name's Persia you idiot, Percy's my nickname!" _said Percy. Peter apologized to Percy and asked _"Hey, you do you know me by any chance?" "Um I don't quite think so?" _said Percy. Peter felt uncanny and decided to go back to Neverland. _"Wait! Bring us with you!" _said Wendy. _"Wendy, we shan't trouble him anymore!" _said Percy. _"No, it's fine, you can follow me.. On __  
><em>

_"What is it?" _asked Percy. "_You must tell me more about yourself" _said Peter.


	2. Chapter 2 Percy

**Peter Pan's Twin ~ Chapter 2**

This is the continuation of the first chapter. Please read the first one beforehand to avoid being lost. Thanks

* * *

><p>"Alright,<em> it's a deal then." <em>said Percy, grunting. Peter lets out a small grin followed by his childish laugh. _"Ahah, out we go!" _Peter said while gliding around the room. Percy was hesitant to follow, but was of course forced by Wendy to do so. Peter sprinkled some fairy dust onto Wendy, Michael, John, then lastly Percy. Up they go, one by one.

Peter holds Wendy's hands, smiling and dances with her around the room. _"Wendy! Hey!" _Percy shouted softly. She felt something in her chest, it was jealousy she thought. Percy then flew out to the streets of London to relieve herself. Peter somehow managed to catch a glimpse of her. _"Percy! Where are you going?" _shouted Peter.

Out he flew, trying to catch her. _"Why am I feeling this way? I've never been this way. This is weird." _Thoughts going through Percy's mind as she flew mindlessly. She looks up and almost rammed into The Big Ben, luckily her reflexes acted up and swiftly dodges it. _"Whoa, how did I do that?" _She thought to herself.

Peter saw her and clapped, slowly. Percy turned around in shock and was not surprised, it was Peter. _"What do you want?" _she slowly said. _"Nothing, really. Where are you planning to go Miss Persia?" _her chest turned red, hearing Peter calling her real name. _"Shut up.." _she said shyly, embarrassed. _"Let's leave them."_ Peter mumbled. _"Leave them and stay with me in Neverland! I want to get to know you!" _he suddenly shouted. Percy felt surprised and didn't know what to say. _"Um.. I don't know how i feel about this Peter." _said Percy. Peter looks down on the ground. He clenched his teeth and suddenly grabbed Percy's hands. His eyes locked on Percy's eyes, smirking.

He flew up as fast as he could, still holding on to Percy's hands. Percy screamed as loud as she could but nothing stopped him. Suddenly she felt dizzy and the feeling of panic rises up to her stomach. Before she knew it, she fainted. With no doubt, Peter did not notice nor cared. After some time, Percy finally woke up. _"Hello?" _she shouted into what seems like an empty void. Percy realized she wasn't in the nursery. Sweat trickled down her forehead, onto her arm. She finally plucked the courage to go and explore what seems like a dark forest.

Percy walked, and walked, and walked. Finally, she sees a small ray of light emerged from the darkness. _"Well, hello," _it echoed. Percy was shocked, trembling with fear. Footsteps heard coming closer, and closer to her. Then suddenly, stops. Percy quickly grabbed a stick that was lying around on the ground and armed herself with it. _"Don't be scared dear honey." __"What do you want from me? You savage!" _she shouted. Percy ran as fast as she could towards the light. She could feel wind blowing through her grown out pixie cut. Percy leaped from the edge and flew using her remaining pixie dust.


End file.
